


Codex Entry: From the Trash of a Tranquil Mage

by yfere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Other, Rite of Tranquility, Tranquil Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfere/pseuds/yfere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passages from a discarded diary, presumably an apprentice mage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex Entry: From the Trash of a Tranquil Mage

**Codex Entry: From the Trash of a Tranquil Mage**

_Passages from a discarded diary, presumably an apprentice mage_

…then there’s the obvious question. What good am I, to anyone, like this? Yes, I could be a passable mage—if I could only concentrate. I can’t concentrate. I can’t get out of bed most mornings, either. I keep saying I’m ill, but the healer knows I’m shamming. Can’t eat. Terra tried to help—she bribed the cook for my favorite dishes. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate it but—the flavors just don’t interest me anymore.

Maker, even writing this is exhausting.

…the Tranquil are all assets. They can enchant, and they bring the Circle wealth. I could help the Circle more by becoming one of them than…well. And they have truly amazing powers of concentration. Having no emotions couldn’t be worse than this, could it? And I’d stop having these dreams…

…they say I attracted the despair demon the templars fought yesterday. Of course I did—when something goes wrong it probably is my fault, honestly. Spoke with the first enchanter—everyone agrees it would be best if I underwent the Rite. It’s a relief to have the decision out of my hands. Terra doesn’t understand, of course. She’s like the other apprentices, who hate and fear the Rite. She promised she’d change the first enchanter’s mind. What would she think of me if she knew I wanted this? Maybe I should try to explain.

_Scrawled beneath, in a different hand:_

Asshole. You think I wanted to hear you explain after you... asshole! I could have done something.


End file.
